


In My Blood (Like Holy Wine)

by glackedandmullered



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: A lot of sex, Blowjobs, Fucking Machines, M/M, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, okay here we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glackedandmullered/pseuds/glackedandmullered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Micheoff getting adventurous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Blood (Like Holy Wine)

It's more than any regular old run of the mill sex toy, Michael realises; when the box that shows up at their door is not the small, compact neat package that he's used to and instead a box half the size of the beefcake delivering it.

 

Geoff signs for it with a polite word of gratitude and removes it from Michaels sight with nothing more than a promise in his eyes that Michael will know more soon.

 

The box sits in the storage closet, nestled between the vacuum cleaner and the we'll-get-to-it-soon laundry basket for weeks without question. it's there every time Michael needs a fresh pack of softener, a shirt he threw in the closet without thinking; it's there so long it almost becomes routine to see it, so much so that he barely even notices it's there.

 

Until one day it isn't.

 

Geoff hasn't bothered to move anything into its place, instead there's a notable gap in the room, the carpet darker where the box has been dragged. still, just as he has since the day it arrived, Geoff says nothing when he shuffles out of the bedroom to see Michael staring questioningly into the half empty closet.

 

"Patience is a fine thing," is all he has to say when the questioning eyes turn to him.

 

"A fine thing that neither of us possess," Michael counters, closing the closet door with his foot before sliding over to his boyfriend for a short, lazy morning kiss.

 

Geoff chuckles, deep and rumbling against Michael’s chest, "Patience is a  _necessary_ thing," he corrects with a smile.

 

A pout settles itself on Michaels lips before he captures Geoff's lips once more, snaking one hand between the two he traces feather-light patterns across the hardening bulge in Geoff's pants.

 

"You will show me though, won't you?" he asks coyly.

 

Geoff grins, teeth bumping against Michaels with one last kiss, "Oh you'll find out  _all_ about it soon enough baby boy."

 

\---

Soon turns out to be really soon. Three days to be exact.

 

"Is this what I think it is?" Michael asks slowly, drawing his fingers over the smooth, cool metal as he circles it.

 

Geoff's built it up in the living room, reclining in a chair behind it when Michael arrives home from work. It feels out of place amongst the cherry wood furnishings and the decorative rug Geoff bought in Peru that Michael would love to throw out but keeps for Geoff's sake.

 

Large, black coated metal makes up a tall, slimline frame, simple mechanics exposed against the light inside attach to a thick pole that protrudes three feet from the side facing Michael as he dropped his keys into the bowl and stared. An empty fixture on the tip says something is missing.

 

Geoff gives a one shoulder shrug, "why don't you give it a try?" following his eyeline, Michael is drawn to a chunky black box resting atop the framework.

 

A little green button jolts the engine to life as the long, thick pole surges forward, pulling back just as quick, thrusting back and forth so fast and violently that the floor beneath it shakes. Geoff laughs while taking the remote back.

 

"I thought we would start a little gentler than that," he chuckles while his thumb slides a notch at the side of the box that Michael hadn't noticed.

 

The machine immediately calms, still thrusting but definitely more slowly.

 

Michael no longer has any doubts what the machine is for.

 

\---

 

Later that evening Michael would find himself wondering whether this had Geoff's plan all along when they'd picked out their new bed and he insisted on choosing one with a low footboard.

 

On his back with the black frame pushed right up against the end of the bed, Michael can't help but feel a little intimidated.

 

"Hands up baby,"

 

"Can you hold them there or do you need help?" they lock eyes and Michael knows exactly what he means but he always says yes to help, wants to try being a good boy since Geoff's gone to so much trouble in planning this new experience; his hands tighten on the bars as his response.

 

Geoff deftly lifts one of Michael's legs, bending it as tightly at the knee as it will go, and at the first touch of rope, Michael's hands loosen instinctively.

 

Dropping the task at hand, Geoff reaches over Michael and lays both hands over the younger man's.

 

His eyes lock with Michaels as he checks with a low whisper, "You alright baby?"

 

Sucking his tongue between his teeth, Michael smiles a little and nods.

 

"Sorry, boss."

 

Geoff's response to the nickname is immediate and sudden. He growls deep in his throat, pressing his full weight across Michael and squeezes Michael’s hands with force.

 

"Keep. them. there."

 

\---

 

His shins are bound to his thighs with thick rope taut enough to sting but soft enough that he’s content to lay there and stare as Geoff situates the metal framework as close to the edge of the bed as it will go without interfering with the inner workings.

 

Licking his dry lips he gives a test wiggle to see how far he can move, not much, he’s got some leverage on the headboard to pull back and forth but it’s hard with his legs bound that way, they feel heavy and useless and give him absolutely no lift as he tests the motions.  

 

“If you don’t wanna do this you just have to say, you know,” Geoff’s voice surprises him. The older man is watching him out of the corner of his eye, his hands are still on the framework but he isn’t moving them.

 

Michael smirks and thrusts up a little, “Just wondering how long it’s gonna take you to get up, Grandpa,” the words hit for desired effect immediately.

 

Geoff, fully clothed still, straddles Michael--leaning down he captures Michael’s lips and ruts against the young man's belly with covered hardness.

 

“No trouble getting it up here, babe--hands,” he admonishes, eyes narrowing at Michaels hands that are limp and close to letting go of the headboard. They tighten again.

 

Geoff pulls himself up, appraising his boyfriend--Michael’s lips are dark, swollen, and his skin has the beginning of a blush climbing up his neck; the freckles that line the apples of his cheeks darken over the red.

 

He teases a nipple with dry fingers, relishing in the way Michael’s back arches and his cock thrusts against the back of Geoff’s ass. Curling over the man he snakes his hands up to clench Michael’s and sucks the pert nipple between his teeth, running his tongue over the nub as Michael writhes weakly beneath his body.

 

Switching to the other nipple he removes one hand from Michael’s and pinches the dampness he’s left behind, pulling back only when Michael gasps so sharply Geoff’s afraid this might be over way too quickly. He climbs off Michael and brushes his lips across Michael’s damp forehead.

 

\---

 

Rough hands lift and drag his ass down the sheets and his fingertips barely manage to hold onto the bars as he’s stretched more taut across the bed than his body can take. Annoyingly, as his fingers strain from his attempts at keeping them on the bars, Geoff laughs.

 

“You told me to keep them there, asshole,” Michael grumbles light heartedly, letting his arms droop loosely onto the sheets but keeping them above his head, together as if they’re held in invisible restraints.  

 

“I did,” Geoff nods and sits beside Michael, tracing his fingers in circles on Michael’s lower belly, teasing into the smattering of course pubic hair, “I did say that, you’re right--you’re a good boy, Michael.”

 

Michael mutters, “Damn right,” and shuffles his ass to get more comfortable.

 

His cock is half hard against his bent leg and Geoff palms him lightly with one hand while using the other to drag dry fingers teasingly across Michael’s hole. Michael hisses at the sudden stimulation, hips jerking up once, chasing after the hands as they’re pulled away.

 

“Mm, fuck me,” Michael drags out, tangling his fingers together to stop himself from reaching down and teasing his cock to full erection.

 

“Soon, soon,” Geoff promises, his back to Michael as he digs around in their toy drawer. It’s the top drawer in their cabinet, above the clothes and the socks and Michael’s always thought it was a strangely open place to hide their dirty little sex secrets but for Geoff it’s nothing but easy access and they live alone--who are they hiding from?

 

Michael’s eyes widen, his lips letting a grown escape once he see’s what Geoff is holding, knows what he’s planning. He should have known.

 

A cock ring and the bottle of ice lube that is surprisingly full considering how pleasurable both men find it. It had started out as a joke present from the guys at work after their relationship because too painfully obvious to bother hiding anymore; now it was a staple product in their lives. Right next to the video games and their internet connection.

 

Geoff tugs Michael’s semi a couple of times before sliding the ring down the shaft until it sits snugly at the base.

 

“Perfect,” the older man breathes, admiring the sight below him before popping the cap on the lube.

 

The first touch as Geoff rubs at his sensitive hole once with a lubed finger has Michael arching his back in need. The finger slips inside, immediately coating his tight insides with a sharp coldness and he hisses through clenched teeth, jolting as Geoff’s digit finds his prostate with practised precision.

 

Michael lets out a string of curses, his cock throbs and he’s  _oh so tempted_ to defy Geoff’s wishes and just fucking touch himself as a second finger of Geoff’s teases his perineum.

 

Geoff's head dips, barely giving Michael a second to question it before his tongue caresses the skin around his entrance, tracing the slowly thrusting finger.

 

“G-Geoff, Geoff oh  _god,”_ he pants, foregoing the need to touch himself in favour of the want to crush Geoff's face against his ass and leave him there with his tongue dancing those delicious circles forever.

 

His tongue is heated and wet as he traces a line from Michael’s balls to his tailbone and back, flexing over Michael’s hole as he removes his finger. His hands aren’t idle for long, clamping down on Michael's ass cheeks and spreading them to give himself better access to Michael's tight entrance. He dips in just with the tip of his tongue and feels Michael shudder above him. He's pretty impressed really, that the man is restraining himself from assisting Geoff in his efforts, he'd have to remember to reward his boyfriend later. 

 

His hands spread the cheeks wider, leaving him room to clamp his mouth around that delicious, dusty hole and sucks, hard. Michael curses, jerking his hips, pushing his ass as close to Geoffs face as he can with the ties restricting his movement. Geoff pulls away, chuckling, and responds to Michael's low whine with two fingers pressed back inside the lubed entrance. He can taste the minty lube on his tongue as he thrusts his hand back and forth in slow rhythm, dragging his fingertips along Michael's inner walls, drawing breathy moan after breathy moan from his boyfriends lips. 

 

The dildo that Geoff has carefully chosen for the task is sitting on the sheets to Michael's left; it's a little thicker than him, a touch longer, enough to give Michael a little more stretch than he’s used to. Geoff isn’t badly endowed by most people’s standards, so the thick chunk of silicone is a tad daunting to Michael’s lust blown eyes.

 

Nonetheless he was always up for a challenge; they hadn’t gotten to the point they were sexually without the younger man taking a few risks.

 

Geoff’s worked up to three fingers now, pushing them into him with a bruising force while his free arm keeps Michael’s hips from creating any momentum to accelerate the sensations. Michael’s breaths are stuttering gasps, whimpers barely staying put just behind his teeth as Geoff’s fingers curl dangerously close to his prostate but never close enough to do more than bump the sensitive bundle of nerves.

 

“G-Geoff,  _please.”_

 

Geoff hums, not even breaking his pace or rhythm, “What’s that baby?”

 

Michael grunts with frustration, “Just _do it_.”

 

“Do what, love?”

 

“Fuck me,  _oh my god,”_ he can feel his orgasm getting closer but it’s blocked by the tight pressure around the base of his cock and he would be embarrassed at the pathetic sounds he’s making as his hips fight Geoff’s arm keeping them down, but his hitching breath leaves no room for thinking.

 

“It’s not me that’s gonna be fucking you Michael,” Geoff points out with a grin that is  _way_ too fucking cocky for Michael’s liking. His finger delve deeper, finally hitting his prostate head on with such a force that Michael sees stars and knows that, if not for the ring, he’d have been done.

 

He’s breathing too fast, the oxygen swallowed up and forced out before it can fill his lungs,“ _God d-damnit_ just stick that fucking fake cock in my ass i swear to- _ohh.”_ Michael’s words melt into whimpering as Geoff removes himself all together and climbs off the bed.

 

Watching with trepidation as his boyfriend lines up the machine Michael feels the tip of the toy nudge his stretched, lubed hole and grinds back as much as he can, seeking out a dreg of stimulation.

 

With the click of a switch, the motor springs to life.

 

\---

 

Geoff has to help feed the dildo in on the first thrust. It nudges Michael’s hole and barely slips inside before thrusting back--Michael clenches against it, swallowing down a moan. His hands twist into the sheets, balling them up with white knuckled pressure.

 

The lowest setting provides just enough pressure for penetration, shallowly pushing an inch or two into Michael but not enough to spark anything but frustration in every single molecule of Michael’s body.

 

He pants out something intelligible but Geoff get’s the picture, reaching forward to tug Michael’s ass closer to the edge of the bed while simultaneously turning the slider up a few more settings.

 

This time the dildo gets halfway in with one smooth movement and Michael lets out a long, stuttering sigh, balling up his hands tighter so as not to break and do bloody  _something_ to relieve the pressure building up in his neglected cock.

 

With one more motion Michael is so close to the machine that the dildo slides all the way down to the synthetic balls before dragging out so  _deliciously_ slowly that stars are no longer applicable, there are fucking  _galaxies_ blossoming behind his eyes.

 

“Oh babe, you have  _no idea_ how amazing you look right now, so flushed,” Geoff’s fingers brush across his nipple, Michael jerks, “ _so goddamn hot._ ”

“ _Mhm,_ ” Michael hums, swallowing a shamefully loud moan, “turn it up, see how I look t-then.”

His last word is broken as Geoff follows his instruction and the pace that the machine sets at nudges

Michael’s ass up off the bed and back down with each strong, deep thrust.

 

\---

 

Unlike regular sex with Geoff, hell unlike regular sex with a toy, this feels 100% different. The pace never changes (apart from the instances when Geoff gets bored and slides the speed up) always smooth and calculated and steady. There’s no breaks in the relentless pounding as the numbers go from 20 thrusts per minute to 30, 40, until he’s riding the dildo at 80 thrusts every minute and he’s pretty sure his brains have been blown all over the sheets above his head.

 

He can’t even see Geoff anymore; honestly he doesn’t think he could see  _anything_ past the blurred fogginess that has overtaken his vision. Tears of pained overstimulation wet his cheeks in a way that could potentially be embarrassing but  _oh god_  the machine just keeps on fucking going with its unchanging rhythm, easily striking the ball of nerves inside him that makes the blood pump in his ears.   
  
At this point he’s surprised that he has any blood left in his head, it’s all flowed south, filling up his cock to a painful pressure, every thrust feeling like it’s edging him closer to blacking out from the overwhelming sensations.

He chases after an orgasm as it teeters on the edge, holding the pleasure over him like a prize that he can’t quite reach. It builds, builds, builds until he’s right fucking  _there_ but he’s forced to crash back down with nothing but the empty promise that it will return soon.

Geoff watches him from the chair as the toy works its way into him faster and faster, over and over as Michael moans and whimpers, trying to move with the thrusts but not gaining the leverage necessary, instead he’s forced to move how the toy makes him. His forehead is beaded with sweat, the hair there damp and limp against his skin and  _oh_ how Geoff wants to smooth the hair away, kiss the sweaty skin and tell Michael just how fucking perfect he is.

 

He settles for breathing out, “ _God_ you look so beautiful,” as he shifts the speed up another notch.

 

\---

 

Geoff's pants are seated around his ankles, Michael notes through his watery, blurred vision, and the hand not in control of the remote is lazily sliding up and down his own cock.

 

Geoff knows him. He's settled just close enough for Michael to see the purpling colour of his thick, erect cock, but not quite close enough for his facial expressions to show clearly. Michael's favourite part about sex with Geoff is and always will be the look of pleasure on the older mans face. He had specific creases in his skin that only appeared on the brink of orgasm, fluttering eyelashes and parted lips panting out soft, pleading whispers as he tumbles over the edge. By moving out of Michael's range, he has stripped Michael of that sweet sight, has left Michael clinging to a memory of flushed skin that scrambles to get away as he chases his own orgasm.

 

"P-please," he stutters, unsure whether he's begging Geoff to come closer or something else entirely.

 

His whole body is alight with fire, fever burning his skin like auburn flames. there's a steady ache resonating through almost every muscle in every limb, straining to keep taut as the waves of pleasure continue to rock through him with no way of release.

 

Another orgasm falls short of his reach and he swears he can hear Geoff  _laughing_  above him. There’s a groove in his bottom lip from biting down so hard, another minute and it would start bleeding, torn open from the force of the excruciating pleasure hitting Michael in waves.

 

The overstimulation is painful now, wringing him out and tossing him about until he’s merely putty in the hands of the machine that is utterly unrelenting and clearly determined to break Michael in the best of ways.

 

When it comes to being vocal in bed, Michael is not the first to make a sound. He bits back moans, swallows whimpers, breathes stuttering gasps to hide his grunting but is—as unlike his internet personality would suggest—a quiet motherfucker between the sheets.

Now, however, it’s nearly impossible to hold back the sounds that trap in his throat and choke him of the oxygen he needs.

He doesn’t even notice Geoff approaching until he’s climbing onto the bed and whispering into his ear, “You want me to keep you quiet, baby?”

Michael bites his lip and nods.

Geoff swings his leg over Michael and settles into a comfortable position with his knees framing the young mans face. His erection bobs into the hollow of Michael’s throat and he presses on Michael’s chin once to encourage his bruised and abused lips to open enough for him to feed his erection between the man’s teeth.

Michael’s trained away his gag reflex by now, after years of being with a man who chooses blowjobs over breathing for the most part he couldn’t service his lover properly if he was gagging like Gavin over wet bread. Because of this there is no resistance as Geoff leans forward and lets his dick sink the rest of the way into Michael’s throat.

Hands finding the pillows above them and clenching into the fabric, Geoff lets out the most porn-star moan he has ever heard from his own lips. As if Michael’s velvety soft tongue and throat massaging the thick vein on the underside of his cock aren’t enough, he can feel every hum of vibration through Michael’s moaning as the continual thrusts from the machine drive Geoff even deeper.

The head of his cock hits the back of Michael’s throat and he can feel saliva wetting his balls and dribbling over the bump of Michael’s chin.

“ _God Michael,”_ Geoff chokes, winding the fingers of one hand into Michael’s damp curls, holding his head steady as he fucks into the willing mouth with little resistance.

His other hand is clamped around Michael’s wrists, crushing into the sheets and forcing Michael even lower, relishing in the moan that sends delicious vibrations around the head of his dick as the shift in angle drives the machine so deep into Michael that he’s sure the metal of the pole is somewhere up there now too.

Any motivation to help Geoff get off has been well and truly fucked out of Michael at this point. The machine hasn’t stopped for a second, the dildo is ramming into him at a speed that is unimaginable, so he does what he can and relaxes his throat until he’s sure Geoff’s dick would be visible bobbing around his adams apple.

In the seconds before Geoff knows he’s about to cum down Michael’s throat he makes a split second decision and pulls back, jerking his dick as he sits back on Michael’s chest and grunts, moaning helplessly as he reaches his climax and shoots ropes of cum all over Michael’s chin, face, and neck; the flushed skin looks gorgeous striped it, like an art piece that Geoff would pay millions to view all day long.

It takes a few moments in his orgasmic bliss, vision whitened out and ears ringing, before he realises that Michael is still writhing below him, the remote in Geoff’s hand had been dropped to the bed in his lustful haze leaving the machine battering Michael’s hole like a jackhammer.

Michael’s gasps are verging on hysterical, he’s so far gone into his stimulated state that he can’t see, can’t feel beyond the shuddering force of the fucking he’s been enduring for fuck only knows how long.

“Babe,” Geoff gasps, leaning over Michael and swallowing the sweet sounds with his mouth. “You wanna cum?” He asks sweetly with his forehead pressed to Michael’s.

Michael nearly brains him with the force of his nodding, “ _Please oh god please Geoff,”_ he whines, voice hoarse and Geoff bites his lip at the thought that he’s wrecked Michael’s throat so bad he’d be hearing the results for days. “ _Please I wanna come so bad it h-hurts, please._ ”

With one swift motion Geoff turns the dial up as far as it will go, relishing in the scream that is ripped from Michael’s destroyed throat as he tugs the ring off Michael’s cock. He doesn’t even need to touch the painfully hard erection before Michael releases with an arch of his back and lengths of cum that stripe his stomach and Geoff’s back.

Geoff scrabbles to turn off the machine, climbing off Michael and withdrawing the now stilled dildo as Michael’s cries cut off abruptly as he’s finally allowed the release, his vision blacking out, his body falling limp.

\---

He peels his eyes open to see Geoff’s adoring face leaning over him.

“Hi babe,” Geoff whispers, dropping the cloth he was using to wipe off Michael’s face to the bedside table.

“ _Hi_ ,” Michael croaks, startling himself with how rough he sounds. “How did I do?”

Geoff grins, stroking the side of Michael’s sweaty face with the back of his hand, “Oh Michael you were so good baby, so perfect,” he says honestly, lovingly.

Michael smiles back weakly and tries to move his limp, aching limbs and noting thankfully that his legs have been freed of the ties and Geoff’s free hand is massaging the stiffness in his thighs.

“How are you feeling?”

Michael hums, “Tired, so good,  _tired._ ” He replies honestly and Geoff chuckles.

“Hmm, I bet, you took that like a fucking champ,” He crawls back on the mattress and helps Michael slide up towards the pillows, stripping the soiled sheets from under him and drapes a fresh comforter up to his chest.

Geoff bends down and lays his lips on Michael’s forehead, pushing his curls out of the way, “You get some sleep babe, you deserve it,” he begins to move away, fully intending to clean up the mess they made when a hand shoots out to stop him.

“Stay,” Michael croaks, sealing his grip around Geoff’s wrist, “Please.”

Really, how could Geoff possibly resist those heavy lidded eyes begging him and the softness of Michaels hand on his skin...

“Of course, anything for you.”

He doesn’t climb under the sheets, instead curling up and pulling Michael close to him so that his head rests in the hollow of the older man’s neck.

“I love you,” he mutters, and he does. He loves every single inch of the beautiful boy he’s lucky to call his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I finally fucking did it. I wrote smut that didn't end prematurely or with angst. Now I go and hide under a rock for a year!
> 
>  
> 
> [Come and chat with me on Tumblr!](www.glackedandmullered.tumblr.com)


End file.
